Canción de cuna
by Auryl
Summary: A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd. Alphonse de Lamartine. ViñetasAlicexJasperONESHORT


**Disclaimer**: Por ahora los examenes finales me mantienen lo suficientemente alejada de cualquier plan malévolo para hacerme con los derechos de la saga de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me pertenece Edward. Y puede que Jasper n//n ;)

**Spoilers**: Crespúsculo.

Al estilo de Besos (Sabor) escribí hace unos días (al final de cierto examen, cómo no xD) un drabble AlicexJasper. Le siguieron dos más. Esta vez los uní en un solo oneshort, encuentro que queda más coherente. Porque sí, debe de ser que en todos los fandoms escribo antes sobre un personaje secundario, Alice me encantó (y que apenas sale en este primer libro) y su relación con Jasper también.

Gracias a Arya, Carmen, los nombres que quiera ponerse, por hacer que me relaje y no me estalle la cabeza. A todas las lectoras, foreras y escritoras del foro de House que no me olvidan, que extraño demasiado (las debo demasiado) y que estoy deseando de contestar en dos semanitas, que habré cumplido ya mi "pena" académica :P Son ya mi segundo hogar.

**000**

**Canción de cuna**

"_A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."  
__**Alphonse de Lamartine**_

* * *

Lo ha encontrado.

Lleva semanas buscándole, desde que le vio en su mente. No sabe quién es, qué quiere o en qué puede ayudarle, pero sí que es lo único real que puede ayudarla. Le necesita. Si está con él, recordará. Se curarán. Aún no lo conoce, pero ya sabe que es él quién ha estado esperando. Es en lo único en que puede confiar.

Una noche da con él.  
Su instinto la lleva al mercado de la plaza, que cierra sus puertas en medio de una marea de gente bulliciosa que se aparta recelosa a su paso ligero y grácil, de bailarina. Pero las bailarinas de la capital no van vestidas con harapos, ni adornan sus pómulos con ojeras, ni son de tacto frío.  
Va adonde nadie más se le ocurriría ir, porque su instinto así se lo dice, y le ve agazapado tras la sombra de una tienda. Está tan pálido que de haber tenido venas por las que corriese sangre las habría podido ver tras la fina, marmórea piel del cuello y los brazos, y la atmósfera a su alrededor está teñida de un hondo dolor y resentimiento. Se estremece; huele a sangre seca. Cuando ella llega, él se encoge como un felino dispuesto a atacarla, enseñando sus dientes manchados de rojo. Se detiene a tiempo, quedando frente a frente, y se observan durante un rato en silencio. Analizándose. Estudiándose.

.-Tú – gruñe él finalmente con voz gutural. Y sin embargo no deja de parecer sorprendido. – Creía que eras sólo un sueño.

Mientras él le mira desde sus enfebrecidos ojos purpúreos, ella no puede evitar sentirse feliz.

Le ha encontrado.

* * *

El reloj de su habitación da las doce. A ella nunca le ha importado el tiempo, lo considera algo que inevitablemente avanza por la materia, menos por ellos, dejando huella. Pero esta noche está preocupada. Camina en pequeños círculos, casi sin que sus pies toquen el suelo, mordiéndose los labios; Carlisle suele sonreír con suavidad cada vez que lo hace, porque es la única que manifiesta físicamente su ansiedad.

Le ha visto. _De nuevo_.

Sabe que es duro para él, que está luchando con cada fibra de su ser contra su instinto asesino más que ninguno. Que es dolorosamente difícil, porque íntimamente se siente frustrado y teme decepcionarlos, no poder cumplir con las expectativas puestas en él. Y que lo hace por ella.

Pero esta noche no ha podido ser fuerte. Detiene su paseo por el cuarto, sujetándose con fuerza a la cómoda. Es doloroso. La madera se hace astillas entre sus dedos, intentando no recordar las imágenes que se suceden en su mente sin piedad y que llevan horas torturándola. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Hay luna roja en el cielo, recortada entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque, proyectando su sombra carmesí sobre él que, erguido en medio del claro como una estatua griega, tienen el rostro deformado por el terror sin poder llorar ni limpiar el hilo de sangre que le resbala por la barbilla.

Cuando al fin aparece por la puerta, tiene que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un chillido. _Es tu culpa_, se lamenta. _Lo habías visto_. Sobre las baldosas limpias de la entrada ofrece un estado lamentable. Su pelo dorado está revuelto y empapado de una masa viscosa, y tiembla todo su cuerpo nacarado. Es un niño desolado, aterrorizado de sí mismo, que aprieta los puños y los labios. Y sus ojos. Ella niega despacio con la cabeza, sin poder despegar la mirada de sus ojos, que, rotos de pena, vuelven a brillar rojos, como dos rubíes.

.-Por favor – suplica con la voz deshecha, como si estuviera pastosa. – Por favor. No se lo digas a Carlisle.

Y ella se limita a dar un paso hacia él y lo envuelve en sus esbeltos brazos, sin que le importe mancharse con la sangre. Lo acuna en su frío abrazo, compartiendo su dolor, mientras él tiembla en su pecho y se convulsiona en amargos sollozos.  
Ella está con él, no se irá. Ella será fuerte por los dos.

* * *

Cierra la puerta con cuidado y se gira. Él no se ha movido un ápice de su sitio en el tiempo que la ha tomado llevar a Bella hasta su cama. Se ha removido un poco entre sus brazos, preguntando por Edward, pero ha caído dormida en cuanto ha tocado la almohada. Cierra los ojos un momento y suspira; aunque el cansancio no deja huella en ella necesita un segundo para enfriar la mente.

_Todo saldrá bien._

Cuando se acerca a él y se desliza en el sofá bajo su brazo, siente su influencia tranquilizadora sobre ella, y sin embargo él está tirante, al acecho. Le conoce demasiado bien. Reconoce la tensión que encierran sus puños cerrados sobre las rodillas, la línea apretada de la mandíbula trazada en su rostro de mármol y el destello negro en los ojos.  
Suavemente acaricia con la punta de la nariz su cuello, y se estremecen juntos cuando siente su aliento sobre la piel.

.- ¿De verdad crees que están bien? – susurra él al cabo de un rato.

.-Tú mismo se lo has asegurado a Bella.

.-No es lo mismo. – gira la cabeza y sus miradas chocan, poderosas e impactantes – Pero tú puedes saberlo.

Lo ha intentando. Docenas de veces en estas dos noches, cuando Bella no podía mirar. Pero no les puede ver con claridad, a cada nueva visión algo cambia, el futuro se transforma. Es algo inestable. Captando su frustración, él aprieta su mano fría con cariño.

.-Saldremos de esta. Diría que todos vivos, pero es ser demasiado optimista – añade con sarcasmo. Ella le observa unos segundos, adivinando la nota de acidez en su afirmación.

.-Ya sé que es duro. – susurra con dulzura tras un tiempo.

Él tensa los músculos de su cara. Intenta no estremecerse ante el pensamiento de hundir los dientes en una garganta humana. Casi puede oír el chasquido de la carótida al rasgarse y la textura de la sangre al salir en borbotones de la herida, resbalando entre su boca y por su barbilla. La ligera exclamación de sorpresa que Bella emitiría antes de que sus ojos se volvieran opacos.  
Tuerce la cabeza bruscamente.

.-Sí – tiene la voz ronca – Es duro. Mucho.

.-Preferirías seguir vivo. – no es una pregunta. Él se mantiene en silencio. ¿Vivo? Por supuesto que lo preferiría. Lo hace durante la mayor parte de su tiempo eterno…pero luego la mira a ella. Y duda.

.- ¿Y tú? – inquiere, a pesar de saber la respuesta – ¿Qué significa la vida para ti?

Sus ojos se nublan, recordando lo que fue su vida. Sus recuerdos chocan en una pared de negro pulido, infranqueable, empalagosa, que la atrapa y consume, y hace olvidar en una duermevela continua, sin sueños. Su vida.

.-Nada – responde con la mirada perdida – Sólo vacío.

Ninguno contesta ya a eso. Ninguno dice nada porque no se les ocurren palabras de consuelo y tampoco las necesitan. No se equivocaba cuando le buscaba desesperadamente por las calles, intentando encontrarse a sí misma; se curan el uno al otro, cada uno a su particular manera. Ella se contenta con sonreír apenas, enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos; él con besar ligero, dulce, la piel nívea bajo su oreja de duende. El hueco de su cuello está frío y aún despide un ligero olor a humana que lo caldea. Esconde allí su cabeza, aprieta los dientes y suspira.  
En silencio.  
Esperando a que amanezca.

* * *

¿En verdad les duele tanto? Ahora que llegaron acá y obviamente no dejaron de leer, es decir, les parece al menos bueno¿por qué intuyo que _no_ habrá reviews?


End file.
